Carl and Maggie from The walking dead Sex story M-Rating
by Garvan
Summary: First time writing a fan fiction. This is a fan fiction story of Carl dreaming about having Maggie, He wants to have the older and experienced female to himself. This story shows how his thought becomes reality, very explicit, warning [WILL MAKE YOU HORNY]


[All characters in this story are 18 or over.]

It was a misty, damp morning in Alexandria. Grass and vegetation was covered with hoarfrost and the sun rised from behind the structures, the air was cold and breezy. The commnuinty was slowly beginning their day. Rick and Michone we're in charge of checking the perimeter for walkers, making sure there isn't any concentrated walker groups within 1 to 2 kilometers out and around the safe zone. Carl and Enid checked the fence to make sure it hasn't been breached in anyway during the night. Maggie and Tara were maintaining the garden, keeping care of the fruits and vegetables, making sure the out of season batches grew properly. Morgan was always scavenging, sometimes with Glenn but usually not, they split to cover more ground and gather more supplies each time. Other civillians were teaching children how to survive, how to handle a knife and how to terminate walkers. Daryl was usually working on vehicles, trying to see if any parts needed replacements etc.

This particular day Carl was feeling a bit more active than usual. Him and Enid covered the entire fence perimeter within the first 2 hours of the morning, it usually takes them 3 to 4. It was getting close to 8 a.m and breakfast was soon to be prepped. While Carl was walking back home, he walked past the greenhouse and spotted Maggie. He stopped for few seconds to admire what he saw. Maggie was wearing a zipped up jacket, tight black jeans that hugged her legs and bum well and a pair of muddy boots. She looked up and saw Carl staring. "Hey Maggie ummm, do you want to come for breakfast at our place" - Carl nervously spoke while his breath increased. "Ummm, Yeah actually I'd like some food in me, I've been working on this plant for an entire week but I can't seem to make it accept the soil." She said as she was looking up but kneeling down and being blinded by the sun rays. "I'll be up in a few." "Alright" Carl turned away and continued walking , he was delighted. The fact that he just invited a 30 year old female to breakfast excited him. Carl wasn't shy or afraid, he thought to himself "what's the worst that can happen. We live in an apocalyptic world and if I want it I might as well try and go for it". He was getting ahead of himself, overall it was just breakfast. He knew if he played his cards right it could've been a building block in a journey he'd like to embark on.

[Narration]

Carl had no interest in girls his age, he found excitement in thinking what it would be like to take control with an older female. In this case Maggie, she was perfect for him. He didn't care that she was with Glenn at the time, infact it excited him even more, if he could win her over. Carl always admired Maggie's behind. He always thought it was curved, pure and succulent to the point where sometimes, he tried to stand in tight places where she walked through so she'd rub against him and let him feel her cheeks rub on his crotch through clothes. She was on his mind everyday and the thought couldn't escape him.

[Narration]

Carl walked inside the house and could smell the aroma of pancakes, "Wow it's been a long time since I had these, mind setting up another plate Michonne? I've invited Maggie over." Carl said while walking up behind Michonne admiring her booty, and smelling the pancakes over her shoulder as she was flipping them on the pan. "Hey, they aren't ready yet, you'll burn your nose if you get any closer plus plates are in the left top shelf. Get them yourself lazy boy, it's your guest" She said jokingly while trying not to burn the food. A minute later Rick came down the stairs with a damp shirt and a towel wiping his hair, he just had a shower. Rick went up to Michonne and got behind her grabbing her waist and giving her a light kiss on the right cheek. "This smells fantastic" He whispered to her ear. Then a sudden knock came on the door. "This must be our guest" Michonne said while smiling and mysteriously looking at Rick, he was confused as he wasn't part of the previous conversation. "It's Maggy dad, I've invited her over on my way back from the fence." Carl said before opening the door and greeting the lady. Carl shook Maggie's hand on the way in and could feel her softness. He introduced her to the table and moved her seat back so she could rest. Nevertheless the breakfast was served and everyone was ready to eat. Maggie took her jacket off and placed it over the chair, revealing some cleavage. Carl was a little bit uneasy sitting so close to Maggie. "Tastes good?" Carl asked while Maggie had a mouthfull of pancake trying to force her to moan instead of speaking. "Mmmhmm" She moaned positively as he hoped. Arrousing him a little bit. "Yeah these are some great pancakes Michonne thank you for making this breakfast" Carl said and Michone just smiled back and said "Enjoy it while it lasts, not enough to go around forever."

As the breakfast moved along, the four talked about the progress of Alexandria. Out of nowhere Maggie accidently dropped her fork. "Oh crap, excuse me" She said as she moved her chair away and leaned under the table. First thing that her eyes lied on was Carls crotch, she noticed Carl's outline on his pants but thought nothing more of it. Picked up the fork, cleaned it with a towel and continued eating. Few seconds later she looked at Carl and their eyes met, she promptly stopped, looked at Michonne and quickly glanced back at Carl again. They had made eye contact again, this time for a little longer as she smirked to him and looked down at her food to finish the last bite. "I'm gonna get going, you guys the breakfast was amazing, Carl I'll see you around." She said while looking at Rick, Michonne and Carl at the end, the gaze at Carl was a bit longer than the previous two. Michonne and Rick took the plates to the sink and started cleaning, having their backs towards the other two. Carl and Maggie stood up "Hey I see you around then Maggie?" he said offering a hug. Maggie accepted and Carl hugged her, lightly touching her bum with his left arm, light enough for her to feel it but not to dwell on it. Maggie left the house and Carl went up was upstairs laying on his bed staring into the ceiling, planning the next encounter he'd have with Maggie. He couldn't forget the smell of her hair and the softness of her round bum. He knew next time he saw her in private he was going to go all in, hinting and possibly making the first move.

Four days later as they were going over the same routine of their daily work, Carl thought today was the day. He was going to make it happen or he'd atleast give the best he had and hoped she felt similar. Carl walked up to the greenhouse, Maggie looked up with her fists full of soil."Still no luck with that odd plant?" Carl evoked the topic as Maggie had previously mentioned the struggle she had to get this plant to grow. "It isn't an odd plant, it's a sweet potato, and yes the damn thing won't accept the soil and I am wasting seeds, seems like this climate can't handle it." Maggie replied showing a forlorn look. "listen maybe some things are not meant to be and some are" Carl said thinking about them ever being together. "Mmhm, perhaps...Hey listen maybe you want to come for Lunch today? I'd repay you for that breakfast we had couple days ago." She replied. " Umm" Carl didn't expect this. "Sure I'll go get changed and clean the rifles but once I'm done I'll come around...hey listen is Glenn around?" He asked nervously hoping the answer was no. " No, Glenn went to scavange with Morgan he won't be back until tommorow, okay meet me at my place in an hour, I have to clean myself up from this dirt before I get anywhere near to prepare some edible food... I know ironic right? " Carl without saying a word walked away and was excited for the following "lunch".

He came up to her front door and was ready to do anything to get into her panties. He couldn't believe it. He was bursting with excitement as he was about to go meet with a female much more experienced and older than him. He knocked on the door opened the door and said "Hey Carl, you're early". He wasn't having any of that small talk anymore. As soon as the door closed he stepped in grabbed Maggie's neck and went in for a kiss. Even though Maggie was older than him and he was shorter he didn't struggle. Maggies juicy lips touched his and that was the moment, they've exchanged their fluids. As they stopped kissing, they've glanced at eachother and out of nowhere, Carl said while looking into her eyes "Let me get a taste of you baby . " He quickly lift her shirt up with his right hand placed it on her stomach slid it down her tight jeans past her panties and burrying his 2 fingers in her pussy, absorbing all the juices she had for him. This happend so fast Maggie got goosebumps and didn't know how to react but with a pleasurefull moan. "Oh my god what are you doing Carl?! " He pulled his fingers out and shortly after put them into his mouth. "Mmmh, you taste so sweet Maggie" Maggie totally flabbergasted as she didn't expect this to happen bit her bottom lip. Carl grabbed Maggie's ass and pull her towards him, now they were touching body to body, they could feel eachothers breath on their faces. Carl leaned into the right side of Maggie "I'll show you what a real man feels like" He whispered as his erection was pressing against Maggies crotch. Maggie a bit confused couldn't say a word. "Guess you'd like a taste of me huh? Get down on your knees and I'll treat you right." Carl said while being fully in control. Maggie obeyed and got onto her knees and sat on her calves he undone his pants and his dick springed out inside his boxers as it was so hard. Maggie's fixed her hair behind her ears, her eyes glued to Carl's package, she pulled down on his underwear and dragged it down to his ankles. "look at me when you're tasting it" Carl said to her while holding her chin up. Maggie said "I don't think, I can't, I dont think I should be doing thi-" Carl grabbed maggies head and pushes himself into her mouth gagging her looked shocked but started to suck Carls dick slowly. After few minutes has passed Maggie got into it and was slurping on it faster and faster, Carl pumping into her mouth with force letting his precum go into her mouth and Maggie enjoyed it. "That's enough" Carl said while pulling out, Maggie cought a big breath after he took his dick out of her tiny mouth.

"Let me see what you're hiding there." Carl said while guiding Maggie to stand up looking at her crotch, she stood up tears ran down her face from the deep throating she did. Carl undone the button on her jeans and kneeled down. He used his teeth to lower the zipper down on her pants slowly smelling her pussy. What he saw was heavenly. She was wearing pink panties, damp in her crotch where he could see the outlines of her pussy. He grabbed Maggies hips and made her turn that beautiful ass towards his face. His teeth grabbed the top waist of her jeans and slowly started pulling them down, making sure his face rubbed against her cheeks while she was moaning in pleasure. Once the jeans we're fully off, the only thing left was her panties. Carl started slowly burrying his face into this pure juicy ass of hers as she kept releasing almost silent moans. He stood up, took his dick and started rubbing it against maggies wet crotch through her panties. She leaned her arms on his shoulders and softly moaned while resting her head over him. Carl used his dick to pull down her pink panties while slowly teasing Maggie, rubbing her clit with his shaft. He made her lie on the nearby bed on her back. "Sread your legs for me baby" Carl said while being fully in the zone. He dived deep into her crotch and started having a feast, he was fully tasting Maggie for the first time. Maggie was turning and squirming from pleasure as he was drilling his tongue deep into her walls, her moaning intensifed. Few minutes has passed Carl sat up wiped his mouth and said "The good part hasn't even began" ... "I don't know if I'll be able to handle it Carl" . Carl got closer to Maggie in missionary position and said " Oh you will, now I'll show you what a real man feels like" He inserted his shaft into Maggie as she wrapped her arms and legs around his back closing her eyes in pleasure."aaah" She gasped, Carl started slowly pushing himself inside her. It took few seconds until he was balls deep. He could finally feel those sweet walls of Maggie wrapped around his cock tightly. He kept his dick in deep for few minutes to let her feel every inch, while he was kissing and sucking on her breasts, Maggies hands were running through his hair. Suddenly he pulled out all the way making Maggie express an intense moan and without letting her catch another breath he quickly plunged back in as deep he could, all the way in. He kept up this tempo, all the way in and all the way out, fucking her hard, pounding the 30 year old Maggie like she's never been pounded before, " OH MY GOD CARL, YOU'RE DOING ME SO GOOD" . Making Maggie leak all over his package , begging for more. He continusly kept pounding her harder and harder while looking into her eyes. She could barely handle him. Maggie was trying not to show him just how much pleasure he was providing but she just couldn't bare it, she had to express these massive moans as Carl was inside her with his throbbing monster. 25 minutes into intense fucking, Maggie started to tremble, she was experiencing a hard orgasm shaking and her pussy spasms were pushing Carl out. He wasn't having any of that, he knew this would create more pleasure so he pushed himself back in as deep as he could experiencing the immense tightness of could barely handle her orgasm let alone the pounding that came with it. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around Carl while she was squirting all over Carl. "oh my god you're so tight Maggie." - "mmmm Carl you're so much more than Glenn"

After her multiple orgasms were over, Carl had more function left in him. He took his dick out and flipped Maggie on the stomach. She was laying in a prone position now legs together wet from her squirting, on her stomach revaling that peach shaped ass to him. He couldn't wait more than few seconds before he dipped inside Maggie again, this time from behind, laying on top of her soft curvy and tender ass. Grinding that pussy up and down while having his face right next to hers, she was biting on her bottom lip trying to manage the moans. Carls stomach pressed up hard against her, pumping and sweating he was about to bust and he wasn't going for a puller. He wanted to creampie the 30 year old Maggie and now she layed there underneath him obeying his orders and asking him for more. He grabbed her waist and started pounding strong. Maggie was going through another orgasm while Carl was balls deep inside her fit to bust. Maggie couldn't see the end of it as Carl pumped hard for another 20 minutes, he felt her tender ass bounce up and down on his cock. Couple more strokes and couple more moans, Carl buried himself as deep as he could into Maggie and exploded inside of her making her shiver in pleasure, he stayed inside her for few more mintues before pulling out. As he got of her she was still shivering for another moment.. Carl expected nothing less from Maggie, she took it like a champ.

-Garvan


End file.
